This invention relates to cosmetic sampler items, and particularly to a mass produced cosmetic sampler which carries readily removable fragranced powders.
There is a growing usage and large demand for mass distributing advertising pieces which contain small samples of products, such as cosmetics. Samples are an efficient method of distributing low cost samples of products such as cosmetic blushes, lipsticks, and perfumes.
Because of the physical properties of powders, which are in a dry particulate state, it has not been possible to produce a sampler which would hold the particles or powder in position for handling and distribution purposes, and yet would, on removal, assume the free-flowing powdery characteristics of a typical powder.